The present disclosure relates to a toner case for storing toner, and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
A developing device is installed in an image forming apparatus such as a copier, a printer or the like that forms an image on a sheet member by the electrophotography. Developer that includes toner is stored inside the developing device. The developing device develops, by the toner included in the developer, an electrostatic latent image formed on an image carrying member such as a photoconductor drum. The toner inside the developing device is decreased as the developing device performs the developing. As a result, the image forming apparatus includes a toner case in which the toner is contained such that the toner is supplied from the toner case to the developing device. In addition, the toner case is configured to be attachable to and detachable from the image forming apparatus, and when the toner in the toner case is used up, the empty toner case is replaced with a new toner case filled with toner.